


Teacher's Assistant

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, And a rimjob, Blowjobs, Gladio is a Science teacher, He fucks Prom in the classroom after school, In chapter 2 wink wink, M/M, Massages and distractions, Secret Relationship, Teacher/teacher's assistant AU, a little dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Gladio is a Zoology and Environmental Science teacher at Insomnia High School. Prompto, a bright young grad student, is his TA. But they've got a history, and sometimes their urges are hard to ignore - even in the most inappropriate of places.(A total random Promptio one-shot AU! Just for fun cause these two make my life a little brighter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carmen_sandyeggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/gifts).



> This idea was the brainchild of me and CarmenSandyEggo on Tumblr. It's random and fun and…well, try not to take it too seriously ;3   
> (Sorry for any typos, I did this in a rush)

“Alright guys, that’s gonna do it for today. Any questions?” Gladio Amicitia sets down his book and glances around the room at the two dozen students watching him from their seats. A few are smiling, several others are already shoving their things into their bags, one is sleeping in the back row. He sighs. “Guess that’s a ‘no’. Anyway, don’t forget; your samples are due by the end of the week. They need to be on my desk by 5 pm Friday or else you’re failing this class, got it?” 

A couple nods, but mostly the students are staring at the clock, counting down the seconds until the bell rings and they’re free for the day. 

Suddenly, a voice from the back breaks the silence of the classroom. “Oh, one more thing!” Half of the heads in the room turn back to face Prompto Argentum, the young, bright graduate student doing his teaching practicum as Mr. Amicitia’s assistant, as he waves a piece of paper in the air for them to see. “I need your permission slips for the Leide field trip by tomorrow! I’m still missing, like, most of them, so, y’know. Please bring them in, alright?” 

He smiles, somewhat awkwardly, but the effect is immediate. The students smile, a few of them nod, and one boy even flashes a thumbs up in his direction. “You got it, Mr. P.” 

“Thanks, Talcott.” Prompto grins at him, then settles back against the wall, gesturing for Gladio to continue. The older man tries to hide his smile. The bell rings, and as soon as the students have raced out into the hall, he’s flopping down at his desk and groaning. 

“Ugh,” he says, chair creaking in sympathy beneath him. “Tell me again why I waste my breath on these brats? Did you see that Ravus kid sleeping again? It’s like he doesn’t even care about the classification system of territorial beasts.”

His grin is contagious, and as Prompto pulls himself up to sit on the edge of the desk he laughs gently. “Kids these days,” he smirks. “If I was your student, I’d always pay attention in class.”

“Oh, yeah?” Gladio glances at the door, checking to make sure the students have all disappeared in the hallway beyond before snaking an arm around Prompto’s waist and tugging him closer. “And why’s that?”

A tender blue gaze is his answer. Smiling, Prompto leans down to brush his lips over the other’s, sighing at the way the tension in both of their shoulders seems to drain away at once. “Because I wouldn’t be able to take my eyes off of you.” 

Prompto is wearing a tie, as usual, and Gladio appreciates the silky feel of it between his fingers as he tugs his assistant into a deeper kiss. It’s torture, honestly, having to simply stare at him all day across the room, watch his bright, freckled smile under summer blue eyes from a distance. Trying to focus on his lesson when all he wants to think about is the way Prompto’s body looks, feels, tastes beneath all those clothes. 

And he knows Prompto feels the same. Months earlier, before they’d even started working together, the blonde had been the one to come onto him in a club. That smile had won him over instantly, and a couple drinks had turned into a couple dances, had turned into going back to Gladio’s place for the night. It had been great, and even from the beginning it had felt like something more than just a one-night stand. They’d kept in touch over the summer, met up a few more times, and eventually got comfortable enough to ask about their work. Or, in Prompto’s case, school. 

Gladio had been surprised to learn Prompto was still a student. Master’s program or not, as a teacher he’d had an instant sinking feeling in his gut that he’d been doing something wrong,despite how reassuring Prompto tried to be. Things had cooled down after that. Both of them got busy preparing for the new year, and several weeks passed without a word until, on the first day of classes, Gladio stood face to face with “Mr. Argentum,” trying not to panic as his principal introduced his new assistant. 

Back in the classroom, Prompto grins as he snaps the top button of Gladio’s shirt. “You’re distracted,” he observes, and slips his hand fully inside to stroke that firm, muscular chest. A chest almost too sculpted for a high school science teacher. “You’d better not be thinking about that homework assignment you forgot to collect today.” 

Gladio opens his mouth to argue, then stops when he realizes that  _ oh shit, I forgot to collect that homework assignment today! _ Prompto laughs as the older man’s head rolls back in his chair.

“Why didn’t you remind me?” he half-scolds, half-laughs as Prompto slips off the desk and into his lap instead. 

“Because. You’re busy tonight anyway.”

Amber eyes peer out in curiosity from under his palm. “I am?”

“You are.” This time, Prompto goes right for his neck, not leaving Gladio a moment to collect his thoughts before he’s running his tongue along the skin above his shirt collar. Below, his fingers have finished popping open the front of Gladio’s shirt, revealing planes of bronzed skin, dark lines of heavy ink, and two small, glinting metal hoops, one in each of his dark nipples. The blonde hums appreciatively at the sight. 

When he’d first seen Gladio, in all his muscular, rugged glory at that club the night he’d gone out with his best friend Noctis, he would never have guessed the guy was a teacher. A gym trainer, maybe, or a model. After he’d gotten a good look at his tattoos and hardware back in his apartment (in his bed), he’d even wondered if the guy might be in a gang or something. 

Regardless, he  _ loved _ Gladio’s piercings. Even on their first night together, he’d spent an obscene amount of time running his fingers and tongue over them, admiring the way Gladio’s nipples budded and trembled with every amplified touch. It was how he’d learned the man was surprisingly sensitive, a secret he’d learned to exploit over the few months since their relationship had begun. 

Eyes still cast up to watch the soft red tint spread over Gladio’s cheeks, Prompto sinks down lower and lower, until he’s on his knees in front of the chair and his lips are locked around the right hoop. Groaning, fingers reaching up to clench at the base of blonde locks, Glaido casts a nervous glance at the door. “One day,” he says, voice a husky whisper. “We’re gonna get caught in here.”

“We haven’t yet,” Prom grins, and flicks his tongue against the metal hard enough to send a shuddering tremor right down to Gladio’s cock. He rocks up, an inadvertent reaction, and his assistant moves again.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” comes Gladio’s breathy curse. His zipper is down and Prompto’s mouth is already surrounding the head of his hard flesh from above the band of his briefs. It feels amazing,  _ incredible _ , like it always does, but just to be safe he guides Prompto further under the desk before he’s too gone to think about it. 

Had he been told a year ago that he, Mr. Amicitia, teacher of tenth grade Zoology and Environmental Science at Insomnia High, would be risking his career and future to get head under the desk of his classroom, he would have punched someone square in the face for even thinking such a thing. Yet, here he is, fingers stroking soft spikes as his hips pump up into the most perfect mouth he’s ever known, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Prompto sucking his dick.

_ To hell with propriety _ , he thinks, swallowing back a delicious moan.  _ What’s the point of living if I can’t have this? _ Blue eyes, wet with unshed tears and hazy from lust, are watching him above pink lips stretched wide, and Gladio feels a warmth spread through him. He shudders, takes one last good look of that beautiful face, then gently pulls Prompto off of him. 

“W-what -- ?” 

“Supply closet,” he answers, panting, and doesn’t bother adjusting himself back into his pants before he’s dragging Prompto across the room. There’s a small room there, a closet that contains various specimens and chemicals for class. It smells like formaldehyde and the shelves are lined with jars of dead things -- hardly a romantic environment, but at least it has a lock, and they’ll have enough space for....well, everything Gladio has in mind. 

Prompto is raging hard as Gladio tugs his pants down to his ankles. Their lips crash together, and Gladio can taste himself on Prompto’s tongue, can feel the blonde’s need as they rock and grind their hips against the other’s. Working on autopilot, Gladio reaches into a small drawer, withdraws a black bag containing their secret stash -- a box of condoms, some lube. Within seconds he’s got his fingers slicked, and Prompto has to throw a hand over his mouth when the first two push into him. 

They’ve never learned how to take things slow. It’s as much Prompto’s fault as it is Gladio’s; both of them are too young, too caught up in each other to bother with patience. When they need each other, they  _ need _ it like they need oxygen, and right now Prompto is so desperate for Gladio’s touch that he doesn’t even notice the initial pain. 

Chewing his lip, eyes half-lidded, the blonde rocks impatiently back against those thick fingers to take them deeper, faster. “Need you,” he moans. His fingers clench around the back of Gladio’s shirt, tug the fabric down and off him so that he can feel more of his heated skin. “ _ Teacher _ .”

“You’re so bad,” comes the familiar, growled reply. Gladio adds a third finger, stretching him fast and hard. “Making me want you this much. Can’t even wait to get home.”

A weak laugh that melts into another husky moan. “Don’t wanna wait. Want you here, now, so hard,  _ fuck _ .”

Gladio silences his words with a deep kiss that leaves them both even more breathless than before. With one hand he guides Prompto around to face the wall, with the other he spreads a bit more lube onto his own cock. As he lines himself up, he feels the heat of Prompto’s body already drawing him in, and closes his eyes against the force of it. “ _ Gods, Prom. You’re intoxicating _ .”

He tries, he really does, to make a joke about the formaldehyde, but then Gladio is pushing into him and he knows nothing but the sensation of being filled. Gladio’s  _ huge _ , and it manages to take his breath away everytime --  rough and tender at once, like everything else about the man, and Prompto loves it. 

The desk is shaking, the shelves and all the glass jars and old books balanced on them moving in time with their sex, fast and hard. Prompto is louder here, letting his high-pitched moans spill out from between his fingers, encouraging Gladio with both his voice and his body as he rolls and bucks against him. With his hips caught in Gladio’s firm grasp, he only wants  _ more more more _ .

“Prompto,” Gladio warns as his fingers clench in soft flesh. “Shit, I’m -- “

“M-me, too!” Prompto squeezes his eyes shut, reaches down between himself and the desk to wrap his fingers around his bobbing cock. He strokes, twists his hand, feels the tightness in his gut coiling tighter, ready to burst. “ _ Gladi…o-oohh! _ !”

Prompto comes first into his fist, and as his body squeezes down around Gladio, all hot silk and tight friction, he too spills over the edge. They end up suspended together against the desk, surrounded by specimens and science, as they fall into each other for what seems like a lifetime. 

Gladio rests his forehead in the space between Prompto’s shoulder blades while he concentrates on catching his breath. Beneath him, the blonde squirms, whimpers -- without the motion of Gladio’s powerful thrusts, the weight inside of him is too much. “B-babe…. Can you…?”

“Mmm, sorry.” He presses a smile to the side of Prom’s neck before carefully pulling out. Then, quickly removing the condom and zipping up his pants, he wraps his arms around the younger man and helps him to stand up. 

Prompto is always a beautiful wreck after they fuck like this. His eyes are blown, his lips swollen and curled up in a sleepy smile as he clings to Gladio’s shoulders. “Was so good,” he mumbles into his ear, and Gladio can’t help but agree. They kiss, lazily, gently, until a sound from beyond the supply closet door suddenly startles them back to reality. Gladio freezes, clapping a hand over Prompto’s mouth as he listens for the noise again. 

“..tia? Mr. Amicitia?” 

_ Fuck! _ One of his students, from the sound of it, and she’s right outside the door! 

Quickly, Gladio fastens the buttons of his shirt, swipes back his mane of hair and hopes to the Six he doesn’t look as disheveled as he feels. Prompto is watching him in horror as he presses a finger to his lips and starts to unlock the door. 

“Mr. Amici -- Oh! Hi, sir.”

“Cindy.” His voice is flat, probably terribly suspicious but he’s trying his best to look casual. Shutting the door behind him, he begins to weave his excuse. “I was just cleaning up back there. It’s a mess, maybe you heard me moving things around on the shelves? That’s what the noise was. In case you. Heard anything.”

But Cindy is simply staring at him with one eyebrow quirked in confusion, popping her gum at an almost impatient pace. “Sir?”

“Nothing. What do you want?”

“Oh. I got my permission slip signed, like Mr. P wanted. Ma’s outside waitin’ so, y’know, I can just leave it on yer desk.”

“That, uh. Yeah. That’d be fine. Thank you.”

“You got it, sir.” She glances ever so subtly to the door behind him, but says nothing as she turns and drop a sheet of paper onto the top of his desk. He thinks, for a brief moment of relief, that she’s simply going to leave and that’ll be the end of it. But something stops her, just at the edge of the classroom door, and she turns back to him with a smile. “By the way, sir. You, uh, might wanna tell Mr. P to be more careful next time.”

Amber eyes widen in surprise. “What’s that?”

“You, uh.” Smirking a little, Cindy taps the side of her neck to indicate the dark, mouth-shaped mark sucked onto the side of her teacher’s throat just above his collar. Gladio throws a hand up to cover himself on instinct, but the damage is already done. Cindy giggles and shifts on her feet. 

“Sooo…. About that project that’s due this Friday….”

“You take as long as you need on that, Ms. Aurum. As long as you need.”

“Great. Thanks, again, sir.”

She disappears through the door, letting it slam behind her to ring out in the otherwise dead silence of the classroom. 

“Well,” Prompto says a moment later, peeking out of the supply closet with a weak smile. “At least she’ll probably only tell half the class, right?”

Rolling his eyes, Gladio pulls his assistant into the room and firmly against his chest. “We’re totally busted,” he says, but his eyes are laughing as Prompto settles into the hug. “But you know what this means? You’re going to be pulling a lot of overtime from now on.”

“H-huh? Why?”

“Because I’ll be needing you to come over to my place after school.” He smirks, nips at the side of the other’s slender neck. “Y’know, grading and stuff.”

“O-oh.” Prompto’s voice is half-surprise, half-moan. “I guess --  _ m-mm _ \-- I’ll just have to suck it up.”

“You’d better.”

Gladio smiles as he kisses him, unaware that not only Cindy, but Talcott, Luna, and her brother Ravus are all fighting for space outside the room, peering through the window on the classroom door and doing their best not to break into cheers. 

Luna glances at Cindy and giggles. “Looks like you were right. It’s about time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's got an important assignment due tomorrow and he's counting on Gladio's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey so I never actually intended to write more of this, but Carmen_sandyeggo needed a boost after a long day of studying, and so this happened. Also, it's 5 am and I haven't proofread this, please just take it anyway.

Gladio sighed and stretched his arms up over his head. After nearly six hours, he was finally -  _ finally _ \- finished grading the year-end projects for the semester. With both tenth and eleventh grade classes, that meant he’d had over a hundred students’ reports to mark by the end of the weekend. That was over five hundred pages, and well over a quarter of a million words, all about the  _ thrilling  _ life cycle of the nearly-sedentary Rockshears crabs. 

“I never,” he announced as he dropped the last report on the top of the pile and set his head in his hands, “Want to see another  _ fucking _ crab in my life.”

Across the table, Prompto glanced up. Despite his affectionate smile, his eyes were tired, the usual summer blue tinged with red and the lids heavy behind his glasses. Still, he set down his own book in favor of reaching out to Gladio. “That oughta teach you not to assign research projects before the holidays, babe.”

“Yeah, yeah. Consider this a lesson and turn back while you still can.” Gladio smiled when he heard Prompto’s soft laugh, looked up in time to catch his teeth flash in the light of the kitchen. It was that sound more than anything, full of excitement and life, that always got him through the worst of days. Working at Insomnia High could be stressful, downright oppressive sometimes, but Gladio could always count on Prompto - his summer-fling-turned-TA-intern - to brighten up the classroom. 

Everyone loved him. The students loved him. The principle, Mr. Regis Caelum, loved him. Gladio was pretty sure he loved him, too, because why else would this  _ thing _ between them be working so well? During the day, they taught side by side. But once the bell rang and the kids went home, the two of them tended to get even closer. Usually, they had their relationship down to a subtle art: leave school separately, meet up nearby for drinks, then go back to one apartment or the other to work off some stress with far less clothing in the way. But sometimes…..

Well, there was a reason the supply closet in his classroom was off limits to students, and it had nothing to do with the formaldehyde. 

Gladio must have been spacing because suddenly Prompto was giving him a quizzical kind of look from across the table. “Hello? Earth to Mr. G?”

Gladio blinked. “Sorry. Did you say something?”

“Rude.” He smiled again as he drew Gladio’s hands away from his face. “I  _ asked _ if you were going to bed soon. ‘Cause I’ve got about -” (he paused to flip one-handed through the textbook in front of him) “- sixty more pages to read before I can even start my report.” 

“Damn.” Gladio’s heart sank. When he’d invited Prom over to stay at his place for the weekend, he hadn’t planned for either of them to spend the whole time working like this. Even with their busy jobs - Gladio a teacher, and Prompto a grad student with assignments of his own - he’d been hoping for a little rest and relaxation together. 

And sex. Definitely sex. 

“How much longer you think you’ll be up?” 

Prompto’s answer was an apologetic shrug. In response to which Gladio sighed again, pushed his chair back, and got to his feet. “Guess I’ll make some coffee. Two sugars, no cream?”

“You know it, babe.” 

He swooped down to capture smiling pink lips with his own on his way to the counter.

 

It had to be at least two in the morning. The light was still on in the kitchen, illuminating the half of the living room where Prompto sat hunched over on the sofa typing. His laptop was propped on Gladio’s chest, while Gladio himself stretched out across cushions and soft thighs alike. Staring, as he had done for the last hour, at the screen of his phone until his eyes began to blur with sleep. 

He glanced away from yet another adorable kitten video (he was pretty sure he’d already seen it several times anyway, but who could say for sure) to focus instead on pale, freckled cheeks beneath half-lidded eyes. “Babe?” he said, then louder when Prompto didn’t seem to hear him. “Babe? Don’t you think it’s about time for a break?”

The blond shook his head slowly, eyes never leaving the screen of his computer. “Can’t. Almost done. One more page.”

“C’mon, five minutes. It’ll be good for you to at least stretch.” Then, with a sleepy grin of his own, he added, “I’ll give you a massage?”

Prompto slammed down the lid of his laptop faster than a student at the three o’clock chime. “R-really? Like, a  _ good _ one?” 

Laughing, Gladio helped to set the computer on the carpet before hoisting himself up into a sitting position on the couch. He set one heavy palm on the back of Prompto’s neck, and the other moved to curl around his chin. “Do I ever disappoint?”

Prom’s shiver was answer enough. 

-

“Mm…. _ O-ooh... _ r-right there, Gladdy. A-ah, harder!”

“Shit,” Gladio growled, his face right next to Prompto’s ear as his teeth flashed white in the dim light. “You wanna be a teacher with a mouth like that?”

A pale hand swung back and caught him in the upper arm. Prompto squirmed, turned his head where it lay against the pillow to shoot a glare over his shoulder. “Does your mind  _ live  _ in the gutter or something?”

“Born and raised, babe.” With a grin, Gladio dug both of his thumbs again into the tense muscles of Prompto’s lower back, pressing in with near-excruciating force. Beneath him, the blond gasped loudly and writhed on the bed. 

“ _ Fuck fuck fuuuuck,” _ came the series of moans, strained with equal parts pain and pleasure. “A-again, again, right there! Please!” 

It had already been well over the promised five minutes, but neither he nor Gladio showed any signs of backing down. While Prompto - down to his boxers atop the sheets - was obviously enjoying the way those expert hands kneaded and plied at his flesh, Gladio, too, was finding the massage very much to his liking. Under his touch, Prom was unbelievably sensitive; even hitting the minutest of pressure points was sending tremors through his entire body, and pulling more and more of those sweet sounds from his lips. In fact, he hadn’t heard the blond gasp so prettily since the last time he’d gotten his cock in him, and each time he moaned for more it drove him wild. Prompto  _ had  _ to feel it, too. The way he was clenching his fingers in the sheets and arching his back…. 

Gladio decided to test it. Keeping his hands just above the hem of Prom’s boxers, he carefully shifted his weight until he could bring his knee down onto the mattress between bare thighs. Slid slowly up between them to press his quad against the heat of Prompto’s ass and balls. Felt him shudder then, to Gladio’s amusement, rock back into the solid friction.  _ Oh _ yeah, he got it. 

“You hard, Prom?” Gladio asked, despite the evidence grinding down against his thigh. A weak whine, then Prompto nodded into the pillow. “Let me take care of that for you. Roll over.”

The blond chewed his lip even as he flopped into his back beneath that heated, amber gaze. “I gotta…finish my report, though, ‘kay?”

“You tellin’ me to hurry up?” Sharp teeth caught the light and Gladio moved into position. Spreading Prompto’s legs was effortless, as was tugging his body down to meet his hips, and he savored the way a subtle heat spread around them both. 

But Prompto merely flashed him a grin in return. “I’m tellin’ you not to be a tease,” he clarified, fingers catching in the front of Gladio’s favorite black tank and yanking him into a kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, hips grinding lazily against one another while their tongues slid over teeth and lips alike. Prompto’s mouth tasted like coffee and mint, like the gum he’d been chewing to keep himself awake when the caffeine had worn off. He opened up so willingly, so eagerly for Gladio that it very nearly took his breath away, and he ached to be inside the body he so deeply adored. 

_ But _ , he reminded himself even as his cock throbbed with need,  _ this is for Prom. _

That sweet breath came warm and heavy against his cheek the moment his fingers dipped beneath thin cotton. Prompto’s cock was hard, almost painfully so, but he found instant relief when Gladio touched him there. Still half-slick with oil from the massage, Gladio’s fingers flew easily over searing hot flesh, pulled gasp after gasp from Prompto’s throat until he could feel the sting of nails biting into the backs of his shoulders through his shirt. 

“Oo _ oooh,  _ f-faster,” he begged, bucking up as his toes curled in the sheets near the bottom of the bed. “Gladdy, don’t stop.”

“You wanna cum like this?” Prompto started to nod into his shoulder, but stopped when the pad of Gladio’s thumb dragged over the slit of his cock to leave him reeling. “I think I can do you one better.”

Prompto had warned him not to tease. But in that moment, he was too busy catching his breath to notice when that perfect hand left him. He couldn’t even complain when Gladio pulled away because he was only gone for a moment - just long enough to grab more oil from the night stand and tug Prompto’s boxers down to his knees. 

If he could have formed coherent words, he might have asked. Might have cried out Gladio’s name when the first puff of hot breath caressed his inner thigh, or pleaded with him to have mercy before those lips even touched his skin. But as it was, Prompto could barely suck in enough air to keep the room from spinning, much less articulate the panic - and the thrill - coursing through him with every second. Gladio had found the smooth skin at the base of his balls and was nudging lower, kissing his way down to his cleft. Persistent despite all of Prompto’s wriggling and whimpering as his tongue flicked out for a taste.

“ _ Mmm _ .” At the low, deep hum of approval from between his legs, Prompto dropped his head back into the pillows. His own voice rose in wavering bursts, the contrast of Gladio’s tongue licking tight circles around his ass and the sharp scratch of his beard on his cheeks rapidly threatening to undo him. Against his stomach, his cock bobbed desperately - yet he knew as soon as he let go of his grip on the sheets, he’d go soaring right off the bed into nothingness.

It was at that moment Gladio added the first finger. 

Already slick, the tip entered him easily, pushing gently past the rim of semi-loosened muscles and into the heat beyond. There was a sting with it, but Gladio knew his way around Prompto’s body better than anyone else ever had. He knew, for example, just how to wiggle his finger to take the edge off, and just how fast and how far to push the rest in. Knew from the way Prom’s face gradually relaxed that he was ready for more, and that a second finger would be the perfect amount of stretch. 

This time Prompto  _ did _ moan his name, a long, drawn-out plea as his body temperature jumped ten degrees. Clenching around the fingers sliding in and out of him, he began to roll his hips in time with Gladio’s movements, trying simultaneously to take the digits deeper and somehow seek friction for his neglected cock. Yet he found only air, and so despite the heaviness in his limbs he began to lift one hand from the tangled sheets, intent on bringing relief himself. 

Gladio wouldn’t allow it. Before Prompto could even curl his fingers around the head of his heated flesh, they were being batted away, and a dark smile moved instead into his line of sight. “ _ You _ are supposed to be taking a break,” Gladio said, winking. “Leave everything to me.” 

Even Prompto’s answering moan was cut short. Those fingers inside him had found the firm mound of his prostate and chose that exact moment to press up against it. The tips curled again and Prompto saw brilliant stars; his mouth fell open in a gasp, his body trembled with stimulation. Above him Gladio smiled at his plight - but took mercy once more as, a heartbeat later, he swooped forward to close his lips around the pulsing head of his cock. 

It was too much.  _ Far _ too much. Between the heat surrounding his dick and the fingers alternately stretching and igniting him from the inside out, he was losing his grip on reality. All thoughts of work, of school, of responsibility had fled his mind, clearing space for nothing but the overwhelming pleasure taking over his every nerve. While Gladio continued to assault that spot inside him, Prompto bucked involuntarily deeper into his mouth, no longer in control of his body as it raced closer and closer to the edge. 

There was no chance to warn Gladio before his orgasm hit him. Maybe (hopefully) he could sense it in the way Prompto’s muscles suddenly tensed, or in the dangerously high pitch of his voice. Either way, there was no stopping himself from tumbling over once he reached the point of no return - his fingers coiled like talons in the bedsheets, his eyes flew open wide and he cried out something halfway between a curse and a plea as he came. At his hips, Gladio stilled, rode out Prompto’s orgasm as it spilled down his throat in shuddering bursts. Waited until his muscles finally relaxed again before sliding his fingers out of his body and wiping them on the sheets. 

When he lifted Prompto into his arms, the blond went easily. Tired limbs wrapped around broad shoulders and solid hips alike, and Prom buried his face in the warmth of Gladio’s neck. From somewhere nearby a voice asked if he was alright; but by the time the question reached his ears, Prompto was already asleep. 

-

Morning happened in a panic. 

First, there was coffee, followed by a brisk shower and tugging on his clothes while he was still sopping wet. Gladio - the less rushed of the two - cooked a simple breakfast of eggs and toast while Prompto whined at his computer and tried desperately to finish his report. In the end, Gladio helped him with the last few paragraphs, and he made it to the bus without a moment to spare. 

And despite receiving one of the highest scores in his class on the assignment, Prompto forever distrusted Gladio whenever he suggested taking another “five minute break.” And just to get even, the next time his teacher boyfriend had a mountain of papers to grade, Prompto made sure to keep him company the entire time - mostly on his knees under the table, smiling around his cock as he listened to the frantic scratching of a pen. 

 


End file.
